Long Haul
Long Haul is a recurring minor villain in the original Transformers series. He is a Decepticon who is a member of the Constructicons and forms the waist of Devastator. He transforms into a dump truck. Biography G1 Transformers Prior to the events of G1, Long Haul, alongside his fellow Constructicons are originally peaceful neutral Autobots who build Crystal City and are friends with Omega Supreme. Alongside his teammates, Long Haul was brainwashed and reprogrammed by Megatron's Robo-Smasher into serving the Decepticon cause. He and his team send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they can destroy their precious creation: Crystal City. After destroying it, he was hunted and reprogrammed by Omega Supreme back to normal but the colossal Autobot's efforts were a failure as the Robo-Smasher's brainwashing can never be undone and instead, it upgraded Bonecrusher and his teammates with a new ability: to merge into Devastator, who then tries to brainwash Omega Supreme with the Robo-Smasher, only to fail as he struggled to free himself. This encounter left Omega Supreme into an emotionless robot who swore vengeance. Long Haul first debuted in season 1 episode "Heavy Metal War". He is first seen with his teammates stealing construction materials from humans and delivering them to Megatron & the Decepticons. Megatron later send him and his team into the Ark to destroy Teletraan-1, only to be stopped and exposed by the Dinobots, forcing him to merge into Devastator. Devastator was tricked by Hound's hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and was shot by Optimus on the chest, causing the huge Decepticon combiner to disassemble and fell into the lava. Long Haul however survived the fall and reappeared in season 2 as a recurring minor villain. He is seen in the episode "City of Steel" where his teammates bringing down the Empire State Building and replacing it with a Cybertronian fortress. He carried away most of its remains. Long Haul also carried Optimus Prime when Hook disassembles him. He also merged into Devastator to stop the reassembled Autobot leader from retrieving his right arm. In the episode "Autobot Run", Long Haul aided in the creation of the Transfixatron, a device meant to disable transforming into robot mode that keeps the Transformer into alt mode. Long Haul also aided in the creation of a car crushing machine. He also merged with his teammates into Devastator when the Autobots regained their transforming ability, only to end up having a taste of their own medicine. In the episode "The Core", Long Haul witness his teammates creating a massive drill into gaining geothermal energy from the Earth's core. Mixmaster tasked him into carrying his mixing drum full of chemicals after Scavenger near upset the project. He then merges into Devastator with his teammate when the Autobots spotted them and to drove them away. Chip Chase came with an idea to make Devastator turn against his allies by secretly planting dominator discs into the Constructicons. Long Haul is among the Constructicons planted with dominator discs and once he and his teammates merged into Devastator, he soon went under Autobot control. Megatron knew of this scheme and fought back by regaining control of their champion. Chip and Wheeljack fought back by activating the dominator discs again. Their fight over control of Devastator fried his logic circuits, causing him to go berserk and destroy everything on his path, regardless of faction. A conjoined forces of the two sides were able to calm him down and disassemble back into the Constructicons. Bonecrusher and his teammates then decided to stop the massive drill they themselves created by merging into Devastator and diving into the lava to stop the drill, which had been a success. Long Haul appeared in the episode "The Master Builders", where his leader Scrapper made a deal with Autobots Grapple and Hoist in building his Solar Power Tower, while claiming they "left" the Decepticons. They returned to the headquarters where they are greeted by a furious Megatron and his Decepticons pointing their weapons at them. After Scrapper explained, Megatron allows them to return to the Autobots with a present. Long Haul carried a cargo full of energon cubes to serve as "proof" they left the Decepticons. Long Haul and his teammates then began stealing construction materials from the humans to help Grapple in his Solar Power Tower. He though he is finally going to build some but unfortunately, Hook ordered him to carrying solar panels around as well as carrying the materials, much to his dismay that he complained. After successfully finishing the tower, the Constructicons merge into Devastator and betrayed Grapple and Hoist, while giving the tower to Megatron as a prize. The Autobots soon arrived, after gaining suspicion and fought Devastator by tricking him into crushing the tower itself. With the tower destroyed, Megatron and the Decepticons retreated. Despite being the Constructicons' porter, Long Haul was present without his teammates in the episode "The Golden Lagoon" where he joined the other Decepticons into covering them selves with electrum, as well as temporarily guard the pool and leaving the guard duty to Dirge. Long Haul was temporarily seen as a "heroic" Constructicon by the humans in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan" thanks to Megatron making a bargain with Shawn Berger. After Megatron reveals his true intentions, which in turn left Berger humiliated, Long Haul and the Constructicons were tasked of enslaving the humans and guarding them. He was soon driven away when the Autobots returned from their exile. Long Haul once again re-encountered his old friend Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme". He was tasked by his teammates into carrying the rocks as his teammates mined energy from the asteroid. They were soon confronted by Omega Supreme who fought them, while unintentionally cracking the asteroid that freed a huge asteroid beast, whom he ignored. He manages to defeat Devastator and left him to deal with the alien beast. In the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots", Long Haul and his teammates were then tasked into guarding the Decepticon Space Bridge delivering Cybertonium from Shockwave from intruders. He tried to drove off the Dinobots, only to fail so they merged into Devastator with the exemption of Scavenger, who was caught offguard and still failed to stop the Dinobots. Long Haul and the Constructicons also served Blitzwing in the episode "Triple Takeover" after he and Astrotrain overthrowed Megatron and Starscream and made a bargain with them. They also build a trapped labrynth to capture Autobots. Long Haul most likely carried the captured Autobots and let his teammates reassemble turn them into a throne. Due to Blitzwing refusing to end the bargain and insulting them into building a bridge and jump off of it, Scrapper ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator as a revenge and claim their end of the bargain. Even when Megatron returned and defeated Blitzwing and Astrotrain, this did not calm Devastator as he continued to fight the Decepticons out of anger, forcing them to fight him. After defeating the Decepticon combiner, he is scolded and given a warning. In the episode "Starscream's Brigade", Long Haul and the Constructicons were assigned by Megatron in defeating Starscream's new minions: the Combaticons, only to be defeated. He and his teammates' combined form is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus, who easily defeated him. Devastator's defeat is soon avenged when Menasor arrived and defeated Bruticus. Long Haul was also present in creating a ruby powered laser cannon as seen in "Masquerade". Long Haul made an appearance in Transformers: The Movie as one of its minor villains. He joined Megatron's Decepticon forces into attacking an Autobot ship, killing Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, Gears and Ratchet in the process. He then joined the attack on Autobot City by merging with his teammates into Devastator to breach the gates, only to be defeated by the Dinobots and ended up retreating to Astrotrain. He was seen carrying an injured Kickback. With Megatron in a dying state, the Decepticons began to argue who should be the new leader. Scrapper suggested Devastator should be the new leader and Long Haul and the rest of the Constructicons supported him. Rumble and Frenzy in turn refuses and suggested Soundwave instead and uses their piledriver against Devastator, causing him to disassemble. Due to the heavy load, Astrotrain convinces the Decepticons to dump their casualties. Bonecrusher then suggested a fight of the fittest so they could dump the weak Decepticons. After the fight, Long Haul and the rest of the Decepticons then dumped Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Insecticons into space. Long Haul was also present in Starscream's coronation as the new Decepticon leader as well as his death at the hands of Galvatron. He and the remaining Decepticons were tasked in hunting down the Matrix of Leadership. With the roles of the Constructicons diminishing into minor roles, Long Haul is seen alongside his teammates in the 3rd season as minor antagonists. In the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness" after the events of the movie, Long Haul and the rest of the Decepticons are exiled on the planet Chaar. He and his teammates quickly rushed to get energon scraps from Astrotrain, only to be interrupted by Menasor. The Constructicons merged into Devastator to immediately claim their share but were easily defeated thanks to an exhausted Bonecrusher. After making an alliance with the Quintessons, Long Haul and the Constructicons build Trypticon out of a populated human city, unaware of the consequences. He then shot Sky Lynx when he arrived with Metroplex' transformation cog before being disabled by the Quintessons who were on Cybertron. He was soon freed when Spike destroyed the large switch. In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor" Long Haul and the Constructicons constructed a giant set of engines on a meteorite meant to destroy Metroplex. They plan was interrupted by the Autobots so Long Haul immediately merge into Devastator, only to be flattened by a cunning Broadside, who transformed into his aircraft carrier mode. He also merge into Devastator to stop the Autobots on Eurythma, only to be blasted by a precise shot from Perceptor. Long Haul is among the Decepticon forces who attacked the exiled Autobot planet Paradron, home planet of the Autobot Triple Changer Sandstorm, in the episode Fight or Flee. Long Haul was last seen in the 3-part season finale of season 4 "The Rebirth" as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron. Transformers Film Series Official Toy Biography "Unhappy with unglamorous role but understands its importance.... helps build Decepticons' massive energy-recovery installations. As vehicle, can carry 90 tons for 1200 miles, use a dual heat-seeking missile mount. As torso module, combines with fellow Constructicons to form giant robot "Devastator". Can be goaded into a fight which he's overmatch." Gallery Longhaulg1 scaled 600.jpg|Long Haul as he appears in the original cartoon series (Decepticons) Long Haul - Alt (2).png (Decepticons) Long Haul - Robot (2).png Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deal Makers Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters